Keito Hasumi/Profile
Keito has an overbearing manner, and he enjoys long conversations. Calm and composed, he acts as the vice-president of the Student Council, and he carries out his job with great efficiency. Supporting the student council president, Eichi Tenshouin, as his right hand man, Keito has a strong influence in the academy. Born and raised in a Buddhist temple, Keito is childhood friends with Eichi, and they often enjoy drinking tea together. He was friends with third year Rei Sakuma before they entered the academy. He's fair-minded and will never find fault with those who follow the rules, but violators will receive a long sermon from him. He has very sharp ears. The leader of the unit AKATSUKI. Personality At first he appears quiet and almost shy, even having been described as a “quiet glasses guy” by fellow AKATSUKI member Kuro. However, when he has passion towards something, he becomes incredibly determined. Keito is incredibly serious, and takes any jobs he is given very seriously. Even if they make him uncomfortable or confused, he will fulfill a job to the best of his abilities. This is what helps make him a talented leader for both AKATSUKI and the Archery Club. Keito appears to have a fondness for traditional Japanese culture, having been raised in a Buddhist temple. He acts as an idealized Japanese man- strict on rules, smart, and serious- and is the leader of the academy’s traditional-based unit. Despite that, he’s able to acknowledge that AKATSUKI will occasionally need to break from their traditional roots, as “traditional” comes across as “stiff” to many, limiting their fans. He can seem condescending at first, but Keito truly cares for others. He’s good at taking care of people around him, another quality that makes him a talented leader. However, he doesn’t often let others care for him. He bottles up emotions and shifts any and all work assigned onto himself, overworking himself to some degree. He’s not good at expressing emotions, and won’t normally let others know how he is feeling, especially regarding if he is stressed or upset. Keito is easily flustered and overwhelmed when it comes to things he cannot understand. As he is very intelligent, he’s used to always comprehending information thrown at him, to a degree that he hardly knows how to react when he cannot. Despite him being flustered in situations like those, he is still determined to carry on and stay independent. In comparison to his peers, he is strikingly normal. His hobbies are rather typical, albeit a tad bit “dorky”. Though, unlike many students at the academy, he tends to have a standard personality. He is without traits that would be considered odd or unusual to find in a Japanese student. Although, he seemingly tolerates and occasionally even likes people with more odd traits, such as Eichi, his childhood friend, and Rei, a former friend of his. Keito tends to insult or hassle those around him, most particularly the other members of AKATSUKI. He’ll often scold them for being late, and insult them for being “muscle daruma”. Often times it appears he does not mean to insult others, and it is just habit for him to bluntly state things, whether negative or positive. Because of this, he seems rude and almost unapproachable at first glance. Appearance Keito is a relatively tall young man with a rather slim, almost lanky, build. He has smooth, dark, moss-colored hair that is parted in the middle and cut short just below his ears. His eyes are a light yellow-green. He wears grey rimmed, thin glasses that are heptagonal in shape. He wears his school uniform done up neatly, his shirt and blazer completely buttoned up, together with a green tie. He wears brown dress shoes with black trims and laces. On stage, Keito wears AKATSUKI's uniform, which is reminiscent of traditional Japanese clothes. It includes a one-sleeved fur trimmed red and white kimono with a yellow striped sleeve. The top right side of the kimono has a decorated collar and looks like a red shirt with a sleeve that matches the bottom of the kimono. The bottom part is red with white paint splotches, and he wears black fitted pants underneath. The outfit includes a black obi tied to the side, with red cords hanging from it. He wears high black boots with black laces. He also wears white athletic tape on his left wrist and a black, gold-trimmed glove on the other hand. He can occasionally be seen holding a purple tinted fan. Trivia *The character for "Kei" (敬) in Keito's first name means "respect," which may be related to his rigid attitude regarding matters of following the rules. The character for "Hasu" (蓮) in his last name means "lotus," which has a clear connection with Buddhism and the fact that Keito's family is in charge of a Buddhist temple. *Keito's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in kanji. The style is cursive and displays great penmanship. *He is childhood friends with Eichi. *He likes small animals.Athletics - Chapter 9 *He dislikes large animals (ex. horses) due to a trauma when he was younger; every time he misbehaved, he would get locked in a room with giant Buddha statues.Scroll of the Elements - Signs of the Coming Storm 2 *He enjoys manga, and would sometimes read it on his phone instead of doing student council work.Comic World - The Correct Answer and The Authors 2 *He used to be in the library committee with Tsumugi.Biblio - Bind and Unfold 5 Spoilers: *His dream was to become a mangaka, but he instead became an idol because he wanted to become "character within a wonderful story". His motivation was explained in Crossroad. *As his dream was to be a mangaka, he used to use "Mizuhanome-sensei" as his pen name, and still sometimes uses that name for posters he occasionally draws for the school. Anzu is one of his fans. A fan work he made under that name (the continuation of a manga series of whose author died) is mentioned in Biblio. *He is much more lenient with rules in the archery range. This is due to the previous state the archery range was in; it was a den for delinquents, and in order to make the area usable again, he used his student council authority to loosen the rules and physically drive them out.Robin Hood - Epilogue 1 *He would often be with Eichi whenever the latter was hospitalized when they were children. *Eichi has referred to him as the "adorable angel of Death" before. *Rei, Keito & Koga were in the same unit called DEADMANZ (Other spellings used are Deadman's and Deadmans). They had a limited time unit skill throughout this event. Their story is revealed in Crossroad. Voice Actor Comment "If I have to describe the character Keito Hasumi in one word, then I would say that he's the 'viscous type,' who is usually conservative, moralistic, mild-mannered, but occasionally explosive when his emotions become bottled up to a certain extent. This is something I kept in mind as I portrayed this character. He's calm and composed, highly capable, somewhat condescending, extremely sharp-eared, and seemingly standoffish, but I think he's actually a caring guy who's good at looking out for others. Please regard Keito-kun kindly." }} Sources Category:Profile